


Between The Lines

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean explores the mansion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 9 - Spirit

 

Sean loves exploring the mansion, losing time wandering long corridors and tucked away rooms. When he stumbles upon a hidden liquor cabinet it’s like he’s struck solid—

“Enjoying yourself?”

Caught red-handed by Charles, Sean goofily replies, “There’s a truckload of booze in here, man. Secret stash?”

Charles’ smile briefly falls. “I’ve been meaning to clear that out.”

“Need help?” Sean jokes with a suggestive eyebrow raised to counter the suddenly heavy mood.

“I’m sure there are other more interesting things…”

Sean tunes him out, eyeing the key Charles uses to lock the door behind them, already planning a midnight run.

 

 

 


End file.
